In order to provide consumer acceptance, many oral care compositions, such as mouthwashes, mouth rinses and dentifrices, have flavorant(s) and colorant(s) added to the active components of the composition to impart a desired flavor and color to the oral care composition. It is important to the consumer that the color and flavor are constant both from batch to batch and so that the color and flavor do not perceptibly change over time, either as a result of storage conditions in the supply chain before purchase or as a result of use and storage conditions after purchase.
In some instances the flavorant and colorant components can interact over time, leading to a readily perceptible change over time in the flavor and/or color of the composition.
There is therefore a need to provide an oral care composition having color stability when a particular color is combined with a particular flavor.